eventyrtidfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Panisk pysjamasparty
Sammendrag Finn og Prinsesse Sukkersøt må beskytte Godteririket fra en horde av godteri-zombier som de ved et uhell skapte uten å bli zombier selv. Handling Finn og Prinsesse Sukkersøt er i gravlunden for å gjøre et vitenskapelig eksperimen som skal gjøre døde godterifolk levende igjen, mens Jake og Lady Regnhjørning leker i skogen. She tests her decorpsinator serum on the dead Mr. Cream Puff. However, he is resurrected into a Candy Zombie that craves sugar. Mr. Cream Puff then spills the serum all over the graves of the dead Candy People, and they rise as zombies too. Princess Bubblegum tells Finn that the Candy Zombies will go to the Candy Kingdom and consume the Candy People. At the kingdom, Princess Bubblegum summons all of the Candy People to the main candy foyer, where she announces that they are all going to have a slumber party. She explains to Finn that if the Candy People find out about the zombies, they will explode in fright (although they do not explode in later episodes when they become afraid). At the same time, Starchie searches for Princess Bubblegum in the Graveyard to give her a bigger corpse shovel, but he explodes upon seeing a Candy Zombie. Back at the Candy Kingdom, Bubblegum makes Finn royal promise not to tell anyone about the candy zombies, then gives him orders to keep the people distracted while she tries to finish the serum in her lab. Jake hears part of the discussion and begins asking what Princess Bubblegum and Finn were up to. In an attempt to keep the promise, Finn avoids answering Jake and tries playing Truth Or Dare, where Chocoberry dares Mr. Cupcake to take off his wrapper. Mr. Cupcake then asks Jake whether he prefers chocolate or fudge. Jake says he cannot eat either because he is a dog, and if he eats either, he would probably die. But he says if he had to choose, he would choose neither fudge nor chocolate. Finally, Jake dares Finn to tell the truth about what's going on. Finn tries to dodge Jake's question by starting a game of Dodge Socks, but when he throws his sock, Jake smells Mr. Cream Puff's scent on it, because Finn kicked the zombie Mr. Cream Puff when he attacked Princess Bubblegum earlier. To make sure Jake does not find out about the zombies, he gets Jake to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Lady Rainicorn. Meanwhile, the zombies have arrived, and Finn tries to keep the Candy People ignorant by drowning out the zombies' noises with loud music and barricading all the exits and windows. Finn gets the Candy People to help him keep the zombies out of the castle by making up a game called Blockado, "the game of barricades." Knowing the blockades will not last long, Finn gets another idea when he takes a look at Manfried the talking piñata. He tells the Candy People that they're gonna smash piñatas (not Manfried) and blindfolds them so they do not see that the piñatas are really zombies breaking into the castle. Soon, they beat up all the zombies and start eating the candy that was stashed in them. Jake and Lady Rainicorn come out of the closet and see all the dead Candy Zombies. When Finn tells him what happened, time suddenly stops. The only people who are not frozen are Finn and Princess Bubblegum, who hasn't finished her equation yet. Suddenly, two Guardians of the Royal Promise arrive and grab Finn and Bubblegum. For breaking his royal promise, the guardians plan to punish Finn with a trial by fire. However, since Bubblegum cares for Finn, they decide to make him solve math questions instead. Finn is terrible at math, and at first he is given a complicated math problem, but luckily one of the Guardians changes it to 2+2. Finn answers correctly and the Guardians reset time. Bubblegum realizes that 4 is the last figure she needs to perfect her decorpsinator serum, as she was too smart to see such a simple answer. Finn and Bubblegum bring the zombies back to life, including Starchie, and the Candy People reunite with their former dead relatives. Jake tells Finn that he should have just told him that he had made a royal promise to not tell about the zombies, since Jake knows "what's up." Finn promises Bubblegum to keep his promises from now on, and Starchie (despite not being a zombie anymore), craves for flesh and bites Finn's leg. Finn squeezes him, and Starchie farts. Figurer Hovedfigurer *Finn *Jake *Prinsesse Sukkersøt *Godteri-zombier Mindre figurer *Godterifolket **Sakkarin **Sjokojordbær **Karamella **Kanel-Snorre **Knoll **Herr Muffins **Ananas-fyren **Banan-fyren **Smultring-fyren **Root Beer Guy (Trenger oversettelse) **Sukkerstang-fyren **Gumdrop Lass 1 **Gumdrop Lass 2 **Peppermyntebutler **Grape Popsicle Guy **Lollipop Girl **Sugar Cube **Chocolate Bar Guy **Gingerbread Pen **Gingerbread Pat **Gingerbread Muto **Manfred **Gumball Guardian **Herr Vannbakkels **Candy Heart **Jam Jam **Candy Corn Grandma **Iskremdame **Onkel Gnaske ** *Lady Regnhjørning *Snabel *Snegle *Zombie Finn Trivia *This is the first time Lady Regnhjørning speaks , instead of the gurgling language she used in the animated short. *Princess Bubblegum's laboratory has a miniature version of one of the Gumball Guardians. *A zombie Finn can be seen in this episode. It is not mentioned by any of the characters and is not part of the plot. *When Jake and Lady Rainicorn's time in "7 Minutes in Heaven" are up, Jake comes out eating what looks like a jelly doughnut. Cultural references *When the first candy zombie tries to bite Princess Bubblegum, it says "Gimme some sugar, baby," quoting Bruce Campbell's character, Ash Williams, from . *When Finn says, "Blockado, The Game of Barricades," this imitates common marketing slogans for classic board games (for example, " , The Game of Global Domination"). *The games "Truth or Dare" and "Seven Minutes in Heaven" are party games that are still being played today. Episode Connections *"From Bad to Worse" serves as the sequel for this episode. *The humanoid creatures on the title card bear an uncanny resemblance to the Fruit Witches in "Dad's Dungeon." Errors *Princess Bubblegum said the decorpsinator would turn the corpses into young and healthy people even though some candy people stayed old like the Candy Corn Grandma. *In a Truth or Dare game, Jake says that that chocolate or fudge will probably kill him, but in later episodes, he is seen eating chocolate. The creators stress Jake's use of the word "probably." Possibly, due to Jake being a magical dog, he would be immune to any health effects that consumption of chocolate would have on regular dogs. *Starchy had exploded in the graveyard, but in the scene after Finn suggests playing "Blockado," Starchy could be seen with all of the other Candy People. This could just be a graphic description of what would happen should candy people suffer extreme fear. *When Jake was surprised and the castle became blue, Peppermint Butler is seen without his white color in his tuxedo. *In the scene where the candy people are entering the castle, if you look closely, you can see Mr. Cupcake without his wrapper, only his brown, chocolate body before the Truth or Dare part comes along. Production notes *This episode, along with "Trouble in Lumpy Space," aired as the series' official premiere. *In its original broadcast on April 5, 2010, the episode was watched by 2.497 million viewers."Monday Cable: Pawning & Picking Good for History; "Damages " & "Nurse Jackie" Damaged" Tv By the Numbers *The episode was originally titled "The Royal Promise" and later "Slumber Party Slaughter.""Writing Pick-up" Frederator Studios Censorship This episode was censored on Cartoon Network Australia. See Censorship of Adventure Time on Cartoon Network Australia for more information. Gallery Official art Modelsheet manfried.png Modelsheet Candy Person 116.png Background art Bg s1e1 graveyard.jpg Bg s1e1 graveyard2.jpg Bg s1e1 graveyard3.jpg Bg s1e1 graveyard4.jpg Bg s1e1 candykingom and graveyard.jpg Bg s1e1 candykingdom night.jpg Bg s1e1 candykingdom night2.jpg Bg s1e1 candykingdom night sidewindow.jpg Bg s1e1 adoor.jpg Bg s1e1 castlehall.jpg Bg s1e1 crashedpartyblue.png Bg s1e1 darkroom.jpg Bg s1e1 window.jpg Bg s1e1 window2.jpg Bg s1e1 laboratory.jpg Bg s1e1 laboratory equation.jpg Bg s1e1 candykingdom trees.jpg Bg s1e1 candykingdom treesnight.jpg Screenshots S1e1 opening scene.png S1e1 graveyard aerial view.png S1e1 skull in smoke.png S1e1 imperfect dercorpesnator serum.png S1e1 twisted arms.png S1e1 princess bubblegum pouring serum.png S1e1 plate.png S1e1 dead plate.png S1e1 glowing green.png S1e1 green finn and princess bubblegum.png S1e1 zombie creampuff.png S1e1 green liquid.png S1e1 liquid splat.png S1e1 zombies.jpg S1e1 ug me.png S1e1 finn pushing zombie into hole.png S1e1 attacked by zombie candy people.png S1e1 princess bubblegum ringing bells.png S1e1 princess bubblegum large eyes.png S1e1 gathering for slumber party1.png S1e1 tree trunks.png S1e1 manfried.png S1e1 this much.png S1e1 gathering for slumber party3.png S1e1 flip out.png S1e1 starchy in graveyard.png S1e1 candy zombie close up.png S1e1 starchy screaming.png S1e1 starchy exploding 1.png S1e1 starchy white.png S1e1 starchy exploding 2.png|'KABOOM!!!' S1e1 starchy exploding 3.png S1e1 princess bubblegum pointing at finn.png S1e1 gathering for slumber party4.png S1e1 truth or dare.png S1e1 mr cupcake chocolate underneath.png S1e1 jake with sock on nose.png S1e1 lady rainicorns turn 7min heaven.png|Lady Rainicorn, it's your turn to play "7 Minutes in Heaven." S1e1 lady rainicorn and jake 7min heaven.png S1e1 not an exit.png S1e1 chet listening to boombox.png S1e1 taking taffy.png S1e1 finn zombie.png|Zombie Finn. S1e1 blindfolded candy people running.png S1e1 finn stabbing zombie.png S1e1 busted all the pinatas.png S1e1 broken royal promise.png S1e1 captured.png S1e1 guardian talking to finn.png S1e1 trial by fire.png S1e1 difficult math problem.png|"Solve this!" S1e1 finn pondering math problem.png|"Uuuugh..." S1e1 two plus two.png|"Oh wait, I got a better one!" S1e1 princess bubblegum thinking.png S1e1 writing on chalkboard.png S1e1 perfect dercorpsinator serum 1.png S1e1 perfect dercorpsinator serum 2.png S1e1 successful serum.png S1e1 this is messed up but sweet.png S1e1 starchy's alive.png S1e1 starchy chewing on flesh.png S1e1 starchy farts.png|"Don't squeeze me; I'll fart!" S1e1 chocoberry.png S1e1 chet.png S1e1 gumball guardians.png S1e1 after the party.png S1e1 taffy girl.png Errors S1e1 starchyinparty.png Storyboard panels Fiad.jpg Must eat sugarrr.jpg Chocoberry dare.jpg References es:Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio ru:Паника на вечеринке Kategori:Episoder Kategori:Sesong 1